1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal modulating control valve and more particularly to a modular type thermal modulating control valve especially adapted for controlling the flow of high temperature bleed air for use in aircraft anti-icing and other systems. In modern day aircraft powered by jet engines many aircraft systems utilize high temperature pressurized air taken from the compressor section of the engine and such high temperature pressurized air is known as bleed air. Bleed air is utilized for aircraft anti-icing, cabin pressurization and air conditioning and for powering air turbines used for engine starting and auxiliary power generation, etc.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Control valves for use on modern day aircraft for selectively controlling the flow and distribution of bleed air for operating aircraft systems have been provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved thermal modulating control valve and more particularly a thermal modulating control valve for use with high temperature pressurized bleed air used for aircraft systems such as anti-icing, cabin pressurization and air conditioning and air turbine drives, etc.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bleed air valve for precisely and reliably controlling the flow of aircraft bleed air supplied to aircraft system components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thermal modulating control valve of the type described employing a modular type construction for facilitating assembly, testing, design changes and production procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thermal modulating control valve for aircraft bleed air which is easily and accurately calibrated and which does not require bi-metallic strips or springs in a thermal modulating component thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thermal modulating control valve of the character described which is light in weight, relatively small in size, extremely reliable in operation with a long and useful life cycle in terms of number of cycles of operation and which valve has a fail-safe feature in the event of electrical failure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thermal modulating control valve of the character described comprising an assembly of three modular type components including an inlet section, a thermal modulator and a control solenoid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thermal modulating bleed air control valve of the character described in the preceding objects wherein the major assemblies can be readily attached and detached with respect to one another as required for calibration, service and testing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thermal modulating control valve of the character described which includes a solenoid controlled on/off valve in combination with a thermal modulating valve for regulating flow to the systems in response to the temperature of bleed air supplied to the inlet section.